The present invention relates to a novel nitrile compound useful as an intermediate for the production of, for example, N,N-substituted cyclic amine derivatives useful as medicine as disclosed in WO00/05210 (published Feb. 3, 2000) or phenylacetonitrile derivatives useful as medicine as disclosed in JP-A-63-156,763 (EP-271,013). More particularly, it relates to a nitrile carboxylic acid compound, nitrile ester compound and nitrile alcohol compound.
N,N-Substituted cyclic amine derivatives disclosed in WO00/05210 (published Feb. 3, 2000) or phenylacetonitrile derivatives disclosed in JP-A 63-156763 (EP-271013), for example, have been synthesized by reductive amination using aldehyde derivatives and amine derivatives.
Although the above reductive amination is an excellent reaction from the viewpoint of yield, the aldehyde derivatives that serve as a raw material have various problems. That is, they have very high reactivity so that their stability is poor (oxidation, decomposition, polymerization etc.), by-products that are difficult to purify tend to occur depending on the reaction conditions, generally they are expensive, and the like.
Accordingly, the present inventors have made extensive studies paying attention to novel compounds having utility from the viewpoints of raw material stability, production costs, manipulability (workability), final product purity and so forth. As a result, they have found out that novel nitrile compounds, more particularly nitrile carboxylic acid compounds, nitrile ester compounds and nitrile alcohol compounds can solve the above problems simultaneously, thereby achieving the present invention.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide novel intermediates useful for the production of fine chemicals such as medicines.
The present invention is a nitrile compound represented by the following formula (I). 
Wherein
R1s are the same as or different from each other and each means hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, hydroxyl group, a lower alkyl group, a lower cycloalkyl group, a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkoxyalkoxy group, a halogenated lower alkyl group, a hydroxy-lower alkyl group, a cyano-lower alkyl group, a halogenated lower alkoxy group, a hydroxy-lower alkoxy group, a cyano-lower alkoxy group, a lower acyl group, nitro group, an optionally substituted amino group, an optionally substituted carbamoyl group, an optionally substituted sulfamoyl group, mercapto group or a lower alkylthio group;
R2means a lower alkyl group or a lower cycloalkyl group, and two R1s may combine to form an aliphatic ring, an aromatic ring, a hetero ring or an alkylenedioxy ring;
n means 0 or an integer of from 1 to 5;
m means 0 or an integer of from 1 to 6; and
R3 means carboxyl group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, a phenyloxycarbonyl group optionally having a substituent, a phenyl-lower alkylenyl group optionally having a substituent, or hydroxymethyl group.
In the above definitions, the term xe2x80x9chalogen atomxe2x80x9d specifically means, for example, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
The term xe2x80x9clower alkyl groupxe2x80x9d means an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms and specifically includes, for example, straight chain or branched alkyl groups, such as methyl group, ethyl group, n-propyl group, i-propyl group, n-butyl group, i-butyl group, t-butyl group, n-pentyl group, i-pentyl group, neopentyl group, hexyl group, 1-methylpropyl group, 1-methylbutyl group and 2-methylbutyl group. The term xe2x80x9clower alkylenyl groupxe2x80x9d means an alkylene chain composed of the above-mentioned alkyl group, including, for example, methylene group, ethylene group, propylene group and so forth.
The term xe2x80x9clower cycloalkyl groupxe2x80x9d means a cyclic alkyl group having 3 to 8 carbon atoms and specifically includes, for example, cyclopropyl group, cyclobutyl group, cyclopentyl group, cyclohexyl group, cycloheptyl group, cyclooctyl group and so forth.
The term xe2x80x9clower alkoxy groupxe2x80x9d means a group resulting from a combination of the above-mentioned lower alkyl group with oxygen atom, and specifically includes straight chain or branched alkoxy groups, for example, methoxy group, ethoxy group, n-propoxy group, i-propoxy group, n-butoxy group, i-butoxy group, t-butoxy group, pentyloxy group, hexyloxy group and so forth.
The term xe2x80x9clower alkoxyalkoxy groupxe2x80x9d means a group resulting from a combination of the above-mentioned alkoxy group with another lower alkoxy group, and specifically includes, for example, methoxymethoxy group, methoxyethoxy group, methoxypropoxy group, ethoxymethoxy group, ethoxyethoxy group, ethoxypropoxy group, propoxymethoxy group, propoxyethoxy group, propoxypropoxy group and so forth.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenated lower alkyl groupxe2x80x9d means a group resulting from combination of the above-mentioned lower alkyl group with one or more halogen atoms, which may be the same as or different from, and specifically includes, for example, chloromethyl group, dichloromethyl group, trichloromethyl group, fluoromethyl group, difluoromethyl group, trifluoromethyl group, fluoroethyl group, difluoroethyl group, trifluoroethyl group and so forth.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxy lower alkyl groupxe2x80x9d means a group resulting from combination of the above-mentioned alkyl group with one or more hydroxyl groups, and specifically includes, for example, hydroxymethyl group, hydroxyethyl group, 2,3-dihydroxypropyl group and so forth.
The term xe2x80x9ccyano lower alkyl groupxe2x80x9d means a group resulting from combination of the above-mentioned lower alkyl group with one or more cyano groups, and specifically includes, for example, cyanomethyl group, cyanoethyl group, cyanopropyl group and so forth.
The terms xe2x80x9chalogenated lower alkoxy groupxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chydroxy lower alkoxy groupxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9ccyano lower alkoxy groupxe2x80x9d mean a group resulting from a combination of the above-mentioned halogenated lower alkyl group with an oxygen atom, a group resulting from a combination of the above-mentioned hydroxy lower alkyl group with an oxygen atom, and a group resulting from a combination of the above-mentioned cyano lower alkyl group with an oxygen atom, respectively.
The term xe2x80x9clower acyl groupxe2x80x9d means a straight chain or branched acyl group derived from a fatty acid having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and specifically includes, for example, formyl group, acetyl group, propionyl group, butyryl group, isobutyryl group, valeryl group, isovaleryl group, pivaloyl group, hexanoyl group and so forth.
The term xe2x80x9coptionally substituted amino groupxe2x80x9d means an amino group whose nitrogen atom may be substituted with a lower alkyl group or the like. It also includes the case where the nitrogen atom is a part of a cyclic amine. Specific examples thereof include amino group (xe2x80x94NH2), methylamino group (xe2x80x94NHCH3), dimethylamino group (xe2x80x94N(CH3)2), ethylamino group (xe2x80x94NHC2H5), diethylamino group (xe2x80x94N(C2H5)2), methylethylamino group (xe2x80x94N(CH3)C2H5), pyrrolidinyl group, pyrazolinyl group, piperidinyl group, piperazinyl group, 4-morpholinyl group, 4-thiomorpholinyl group and so forth.
The term xe2x80x9coptionally substituted carbamoyl groupxe2x80x9d means a carbamoyl group whose nitrogen atom may be substituted with a lower alkyl group or the like, and also includes the case where the nitrogen atom is apart of a cyclic amine. Specific examples thereof include carbamoyl group (xe2x80x94CONH2), N-methylcarbamoyl group (xe2x80x94CONHCH3), N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl group (xe2x80x94CON(CH3)2), N-ethylcarbamoyl group (xe2x80x94CONHC2H5), N,N-diethylcarbamoyl group (xe2x80x94CON(C2H5)), N-methyl-N-ethylcarbamoyl group (xe2x80x94CON(CH3)C2H5), 1-pyrrolidinylcarbonyl group, 1-pyrazolinylcarbonyl group, 1-piperidinylcarbonyl group, 1-piperazinylcarbonyl group, 4-morpholinylcarbonyl group, 4-thiomorpholinylcarbonyl group and so forth.
The term xe2x80x9coptionally substituted sulfamoyl groupxe2x80x9d means a sulfamoyl group whose nitrogen atom may be substituted with a lower alkyl group or the like, and includes also the case where the nitrogen atom is apart of a cyclic amine. Specific examples thereof include sulfamoyl group (xe2x80x94SO2NH2), N-methylsulfamoyl group (xe2x80x94SO2NHCH3), N,N-dimethylsulfamoyl group (xe2x80x94SO2N(CH3)2), N-ethylsulfamoyl group (xe2x80x94SO2NHC2H5), N,N-diethylsulfamoyl group (xe2x80x94SO2N(C2H5)2), N-methyl-N-ethylsulfamoyl group (xe2x80x94SO2N(CH3)C2H5), 1-pyrrolidinylsulfonyl group, 1-pyrazolinylsulfonyl group, 1-piperidinylsulfonyl group 1-piperazinylsulfonyl group, 4-morpholinylsulfonyl group, 4-thiomorpholinylsulfonyl group and so forth.
The term xe2x80x9clower alkylthio groupxe2x80x9d means a group resulting from the above-mentioned lower alkyl group with sulfur atom, and specifically includes, for example, methylthio group (xe2x80x94SCH3), ethylthio group (xe2x80x94SC2H5) and so forth.
Furthermore, specific examples in which two R1s combine to form an aliphatic ring include, for example, cyclopentane ring, cyclohexane ring, cycloheptane ring, cyclooctane ring and so forth. Those in which two R1s combine to form an aromatic ring include, for example, benzene ring and so forth. Those in which two R1s combine to form a hetero ring include, for example, furan ring, thiophene ring, pyrrole ring, imidazole ring, triazole ring, tetrazole ring, oxazole ring, thiazole ring, pyridine ring, pyrazine ring, pyrimidine ring, tetrahydrofuran ring, tetrahydropyran ring, tetrahydrothiophene ring, pentamethylene sulfide ring, dioxane ring, dioxolane ring, pyrrolidine ring, piperidine ring, piperazine ring, morpholine ring, thiomorpholine ring and so forth. Those in which two R1s combine to form an alkylenedioxy ring include, for example, methylenedioxy group, ethylenedioxy group, propylenedioxy group and so forth.
The term xe2x80x9clower alkoxycarbonyl groupxe2x80x9d means a group resulting from a combination of the above-mentioned lower alkoxy group with carbonyl group, and specifically includes, for example methoxycarbonyl group (xe2x80x94COOCH3), ethoxycarbonyl group (xe2x80x94COOC2H5) etc.
The term xe2x80x9cphenyl group optionally having a substituentxe2x80x9d means a phenyl group that may be substituted with a lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxy group, a halogen atom, cyano group etc.
The nitrile compound (I) of the present invention may more specifically include the following compounds. However, the present invention should not be limited thereto.
(1) 4-Cyano-5-methyl-4-phenylhexanoic acid,
(2) methyl 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-phenylhexanoate,
(3) ethyl 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-phenylhexanoate,
(4) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-phenylhexanol,
(5) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)hexanoic acid,
(6) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)hexanoic acid,
(7) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl)hexanoic acid,
(8) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(4-chlorophenyl)hexanoic acid,
(9) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)hexanoic acid,
(10) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(3,4,5-trichlorophenyl)hexanoic acid,
(11) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)hexanoic acid,
(12) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)hexanoic acid,
(13) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)hexanoic acid,
(14) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(3-sulfamoyl-4-methoxyphenyl)hexanoic acid,
(15) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(2-fluorophenyl)hexanoic acid,
(16) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(3-fluorophenyl)hexanoic acid,
(17) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)hexanoic acid,
(18) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(2-cyanophenyl)hexanoic acid,
(19) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(3-cyanophenyl)hexanoic acid,
(20) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(4-cyanophenyl)hexanoic acid,
(21) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(2-chlorophenyl)hexanoic acid,
(22) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(3-chlorophenyl)hexanoic acid,
(23) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(2-bromophenyl)hexanoic acid,
(24) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(3-bromophenyl)hexanoic acid, and
(25) 4-cyano-5-methyl-4-(4-bromophenyl)hexanoic acid.
Subsequently, a general production method for the nitrile compound (I) of the present invention will be described in detail. However, they can be produced by other methods than this.
(1) Where m=0 
wherein R1, R2 and n have the same meanings as described above; and R means an alcohol residue that constitutes an ester such as a lower alkyl group.
In this method, phenylacetonitrile optionally having a substituent can be converted into the nitrile ester compound of the present invention, by lower alkylating or lower cycloalkylating the methylene group of the phenylacetonitrile and then alkoxycarbonylating the methyne group, or by first alkoxycarbonylating the methylene group and then lower alkylating or lower cycloalkylating. This product can be derived to a nitrile carboxylic acid compound or a nitrile alcohol compound by a conventional method.
(2) Where m=1 
wherein R1, R2 and n have the same meanings as described above; and R means an alcohol residue that constitutes an ester such as a lower alkyl group.
In this method, phenylacetonitrile optionally having a substituent can be converted into the phenyl nitrile ester optionally having a substituent according to the present invention, by reacting the phenylacetonitrile with a halogenated acetic acid ester and then lower alkylating or lower cycloalkylating the product, or by first lower alkylating or lower cycloalkylating the phenylacetonitrile and then reacting the product with a halogenated acetic acid ester. This product can be derived to a nitrile carboxylic acid compound or a nitrile alcohol compound by a conventional method.
(3) Where m=2 
wherein R1, R2 and n have the same meanings as described above; and R means an alcohol residue that constitutes an ester such as a lower alkyl group.
In this method, phenylacetonitrile optionally having a substituent can be converted into the nitrile ester compound of the present invention, by reacting the phenylacetonitrile with an acrylic acid ester or a 3-halogenopropionic acid ester and then lower alkylating or lower cycloalkylating the product, or by first lower alkylating or lower cycloalkylating the phenylacetonitrile and then reacting the product with an acrylic acid ester or a 3-halogenopropionic acid ester. This product can be derived to a nitrile carboxylic acid compound or a nitrile alcohol compound by a conventional method.
(4) Where m=3 to 6 
Wherein R1, R2 and n have the same meanings as described above; and R means an alcohol residue that constitutes an ester, such as a lower alkyl group.
In this method, phenylacetonitrile optionally having a substituent can be converted into the nitrile ester compound of the present invention, by reacting the phenylacetonitrile with a corresponding xcfx89-halogenated fatty acid ester and then lower alkylating or lower cycloalkylating the product, or by first lower alkylating or lower cycloalkylating the phenylacetonitrile and then reacting the product with an xcfx89-halogenated fatty acid ester. This product can be derived to a nitrile carboxylic acid compound or a nitrile alcohol compound by a conventional method.
Upon producing the nitrile alcohol compound from the nitrile ester compound or nitrile carboxylic acid compound, reduction can be performed by a conventional method. In this case, the reduction method or reducing agent is not particularly limited. Specifically, for example, borane, lithium aluminum hydride, bis(2-methoxyethoxy)aluminum sodium hydride, sodium triacetoxyborohydride, sodium cyanoborohydride, sodium borohydride, litium borohydride etc. may be utilized.
(5) Where m=2 to 6 
wherein R1, R2 and n have the same meanings as described above; and Pr.G means a protecting group.
In this method, phenylacetonitrile optionally having a substituent can be converted into the nitrile alcohol compound of the present invention, by reacting the phenylacetonitrile with a corresponding xcfx89-halogeno-1-protected hydroxyalkyl and then lower alkylating or lower cycloalkylating the product, or by first lower alkylating or lower cycloalkylating and then reacting the product with an xcfx89-halogeno-1-protected hydroxyalkyl. This product can be deprotected, to give the nitrile alcohol compound of the present invention. Further, this can be oxidized by a conventional method to form the nitrile carboxylic acid compound of the present invention, or further esterified to derive to the nitrile ester compound of the present invention.
The xcfx89-halogeno-1-protected hydroxyalkyl specifically includes; for example, compounds derived from the following alcohol compounds by protecting the hydroxyl group thereof.
1) 2-Chloroethanol
2) 2-Bromoethanol
3) 2-Iodoethaol
4) 3-Chloro-1-propanol
5) 3-Bromo-1-propanol
6) 3-Iodo-1-propanol
7) 4-Chloro-1-butanol
8) 4-Bromo-1-butanol
9) 4-Iodo-1-butanol
10) 5-Chloro-1-pentanol
11) 5-Bromo-1-pentanol
12) 5-Iodo-1-pentanol
13) 6-Chloro-1-hexanol
14) 6-Bromo-1-hexanol
15) 6-Iodo-1-hexanol
The protecting groups for their hydroxyl groups are not particularly limited as far as they can be used in ordinary organic syntheses. Specifically, they include, for example, ether type ones, ester type ones, silyl ether type ones and so forth. More specifically, the ether type ones include, for example, methyl ethers, methoxy methyl ethers, methoxy ethoxy methyl ethers, tetrahydropyranyl ethers, allyl ethers, benzyl ethers, triphenylmethyl ethers and so forth. The ester type ones include, for example, formic acid esters, acetic acid esters, benzoic acid esters and so forth. The silyl ether type ones include, for example, trimethylsilyl ethers, t-butyldimethylsilyl ethers and so forth.
Upon oxidizing the nitrile alcohol compounds to form nitrile carboxylic acid compouds, the reaction can be practiced by a conventional method. Specifically, mention may be made of oxidation with manganese dioxide, a permanganate, a permanganate-periodate, chromic acid, silver oxide, ruthenium tetroxide, oxygen, ozone, an organic peracid, or nitric acid, or by electrolytic oxidation.
Esterification of the product can be performed by a conventional method.
As other production methods than (1) to (5) above, also the following methods, for example, can be used.
(6) Method from 2-substituted Phenyl Acetonitrile Derivative as a Starting Material
6-1) 
Wherein R1, R2 and n have the same meanings as described above.
In this method, the nitrile carboxylic acid compound of the present invention can be obtained by reacting a 2-substituted phenylacetonitrile derivative and an allyl halide or the like in the presence of a base or Pd(0) catalyst to form an olefin derivative and then oxidizing it.
Here, the allyl halide or the like specifically includes, for example, allyl chloride (CH2xe2x95x90CHCH2Cl), allyl bromide (CH2xe2x95x90CHCH2Br), allyl iodide (CH2xe2x95x90CHCH2I), allyl methanesulfonate (CH2xe2x95x90CHCH2OSO2CH3), allyl p-toluenesulfonate (CH2xe2x95x90CHCH2OSO2C6H4CH3), allyl acetate (CH2xe2x95x90CHCH2OCOCH3), allyl dimethyl phosphate (CH2xe2x95x90CHCH2OPO(OCH3)2), allyl diethyl phosphate (CH2xe2x95x90CHCH2OPO(OC2H5)2) and so forth.
Oxidation of the olefin derivatives can be performed by a conventional method. Specifically, mention may be made of oxidation with an osmium tetroxide-periodate, a permanganate, a permanganate-periodate, chromic acid, ruthenium tetroxide, oxygen, ozone, an organic peracid or nitric acid, or by electrolytic oxidation.
6-2) 
wherein R1, R2 and n have the same meanings as described above.
In this method, the nitrile carboxylic acid compound of the present invention can be obtained by reacting a 2-substituted phenylacetonitrile derivative and allyl cyanide (3-butenenitrile, CH2xe2x95x90CHCH2CN) to form a dinitrile derivative and then hydrolyzing it.
6-3) 
wherein R1, R2, n and m have the same meanings as described above; and R4 means a lower alkyl group, provided that two R4s may combine to form a lower alkylene group.
In this method, the nitrile carboxylic acid compound of the present invention can be obtained by reacting a 2-substituted phenylacetonitrile and an xcfx89,xcfx89-dialkoxyalkyl halide or the like to form an acetal derivative, hydrolyzing this to obtain an aldehyde derivative, and then oxidizing it.
Here, the xcfx89,xcfx89-dialkoxyalkyl halide or the like specifically includes, for example, 2-chloro-1,1-dimethoxyethane (ClCH2CH(OCH3)2), 2-bromo-1,1-dimethoxyethane (BrCH2CH(OCH3)2), 3-chloro-1,1-diethoxypropane (ClCH2CH2CH(OC2H5)2), 2-bromoethyldioxirane (BrCH2CH2CH(OCH2)2), 2-chloroethyldioxirane (ClCH2CH2CH(OCH2)2), 2-bromoethyldioxane (BrCH2CH2CH(OCH2CH2CH2O)), 2-chloroethyldioxane (ClCH2CH2CH(OCH2CH2CH2O)), bromomethyldioxirane (BrCH2CH(OCH2)2), chloromethyldioxirane (ClCH2CH(OCH2)2), bromomethyldioxane (BrCH2CH(OCH2CH2CH2O)), chloromethyldioxane (ClCH2CH(OCH2CH2CH2O)) and so forth. The xcfx89,xcfx89-dialkoxyalkyl halide or the like may be xcfx89,xcfx89-dithioalkoxyalkyl halide or the like.
Oxidation of the aldehyde derivatives can be performed by a conventional method. Specifically, mention may be made of oxidation with manganese dioxide, a permanganate, a permanganate-periodate, chromic acid, silver oxide, ruthenium tetroxide, oxygen, ozone, an organic peracid or nitric acid, or by electrolytic oxidation.
6-4) 
wherein R1, R2, n and m have the same meanings as described above; and R5 means hydroxymethyl group whose hydroxyl group may be protected or a carboxyl group that may be protected.)
The nitrile alcohol compound of the present invention can be obtained by reacting a 2-substituted phenylacetonitrile derivative with formaldehyde in the presence of a base in accordance with Heterocycles, 37(3), 1879-1891, 1994. etc.
This can be oxidized to obtain the nitrile carboxylic acid compound of the present invention. The oxidation may be stopped at the stage of the aldehyde derivative, which may then be subjected to the Wittig reaction to increase the carbon number and further to hydrogenation to obtain a nitrile alcohol compound or nitrile carboxylic acid compound.
The base used herein is not particularly limited but preferably is a strong base, which specifically includes, for example, lithium diisopropylamide, lithium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide, n-butyllithium, sodium amide, lithium amide, sodium hydride, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium t-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and so forth.
Oxidation of the nitrile alcohol compouds can be performed by a conventional method. Specifically, mention may be made of oxidation with manganese dioxide, a permanganate, a permanganate-periodate, chromic acid, silver oxide, ruthenium tetroxide, oxygen, ozone, an organic peracid or nitric acid, or by electrolytic oxidation.
(7) Method Using Phenylacetic Acid Ester Derivative as a Starting Material 
wherein R1, R2, n and m have the same meanings as described above; R6 means hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group; and R7 means carboxyl group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, cyano group, a di-(lower alkoxy)methyl group or hydroxymethyl group whose hydroxyl group may be protected.
In this method, a phenylacetic acid ester optionally having a substituent can be converted to a carboxylic acid derivative by introducing a xe2x80x94(CH2)m-R7 group to the methylene group of the phenylacetic acid compound and then lower alkylating or lower cycloalkylating the product, or by first lower alkylating or lower cycloalkylating the methylene group and then introducing a xe2x80x94(CH2)m-R7 group thereto. Converting this to a nitrile by a conventional method can give rise to the nitrile ester compound of the present invention. This can be further converted into the nitrile carboxylic acid compound or nitrile alcohol compound of the present invention by a conventional method.
(8) Method Using Phenylacetic Acid Derivative as a Starting Material 
wherein R1, R2 and n have the same meanings as described above.
Lower alkylating or lower cycloalkylating the methylene group of phenylacetic acid optionally having a substituent, reacting the product with allylamine (CH2xe2x95x90CHCH2NH2) to give a phenylacetamide derivative, and subjecting it to allyl rearrangement and dehydration in accordance with Tet. Lett., 32(2), 179-182, 1991 etc. can give rise to an olefin derivative. Treating this in the same manner as in 6-1) above can give rise to the nitrile carboxylic acid compound of the present invention.
(9) Method Using Benzylaminie Derivative as a Starting Material 
wherein R1, R2 and n have the same meanings as described above; and R8 means an allyl group, a lower alkyl group or vinyl group.
Converting a benzylamine derivative into a benzyl isocyanide derivative in accordance with Chem. Ber., 125(2), 525-531, 1992. etc., and then subjecting it to rearrangement, can give rise to a benzyl nitrile derivative.
Treating the compound by a conventional method can give rise to the nitrile carboxylic acid compound according to the present invention.
Here, the benzylamine derivative specifically includes, for example, the following compounds.
1) xcex1-Allyl-xcex1-isobutylbenzylamine
2) xcex1-Propyl-xcex1-isobutylbenzylamine
3) xcex1-Vinyl -xcex1-isobutylbenzylamine
Note that the benzylamine derivatives mentioned above can be produced, for example, by the following method. 
wherein R1, R2, R8 and n have the same meanings as described above; and R9 means a lower alkylsulfonyl group, a lower alkylsulfinyl group, an arylsulfonyl group whose phenyl group may be substituted or an arylsulfinyl group whose phenyl group may be substituted.
The benzylamine forms can be synthesized by reacting an N-substituted phenylimine derivative with allylsilane, Grignard reagent, alkyllithium, arylaluminum, arylborane or metal enolate in accordance with the literature such as J. Org. Chem., 56(1), 4-6, 1991, Synth. Commun., 27(15), 2601-2614, 1997, Synth. Commun. , 20(16), 2409-2416, 1990, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 119, 9913-9914, 1997, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 121, 268-269, 1999, and J. Org. Chem., 64, 12-13, 1999.
The N-substituted phenylimine derivative may include, for example, the following compounds.
1) N-(p-Toluenesulfonyl)phenylisobutanimine (C6H5)(i-C3H7)Cxe2x95x90NSO2(p-CH3C6H4)
2) N-(p-Toluenesulfinyl)phenylisobutanimine (C6H5)(i-C3H7)Cxe2x95x90NSO (p-CH3C6H4)
3) N-(t-Butylsulfinyl)phenylisobutanimine (C6H5)(i-C3H7)Cxe2x95x90NSO (t-C4H9)
In the case where two R1s combine to form a hetero ring, nitrile compound can be produced from known benzimidazole-5-carboxylic acid or the like as a starting material, by a known method and the present invention in combination.